Elegy of the Moon
Elegy of the Moon is the village of the dead within the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is found just past the Elegy of the Moon distortion, a massive rip in space and time created by Ruined Body. Story After the party emerges victorious over Count Waltz at the summit of Mt. Rock, he refuses to admit defeat and orders his lieutenant Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder created from an agogo that glowed in Polka's presence. After drinking it, Legato becomes Ruined Body, a terrible monster with enormous power at its command. Waltz then tries to turn that power on the party, but Polka emits a brilliant flash of light and the party collapses. When the party comes too, they find Waltz and Ruined Body gone and a dark vortex directly in front of them. This is the Elegy of the Moon distortion. After stating their resolve, they step through it and find themselves in a strange village populated by glowing orbs. Speaking with the orbs, they discover that this a village of the dead, whose souls were lost to the mineral powder and now cannot move on. As they move on, they discover that Waltz and Ruined Body have fled to the Double Reed Tower of Sand, but there's an energy barrier blocking the path and to lower it, they must first scale the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys within Elegy of the Moon. Score Piece Participant *Glamorous Oboe :Score 28 for Rank A - EZI Bun Treasure *Shining Tail *Dark Tail *Rainbow EZI (Offer 10 Gold to a monument in the second area) Behind the scenes *In the Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Waltz is defeated at the Mt. Rock battle. Legato drinks the mineral powder of his own volition, becomes Ruined Body, and then flees to Double Reed Tower. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, a teleporter back to the Baroque Castle grounds Warp Room can be found in the area outside the Xylophone Tower in Encore Mode. In the Xbox 360 version, there is no teleporter and the player must travel back through Mt. Rock and To Coda Ruins to return to Baroque. *Though it is never stated specifically, context clues suggest that the blue orbs found in the town were male in life, and the pink orbs are female. Both colors are normally associated with the respective genders. *In online guides, it is often referred to as simply "Elegy" for short. Musical theme "Imprisoned Phantoms" is the musical theme of Elegy of the Moon. It is the second track on the final disc of the game's original score. Gallery Allegretto, Past the Elegy of the Moon Distortion.jpg|Allegretto on the Elegy side of the Elegy of the Moon Distortion Elegy of the Moon Shop.jpg|The shop area in Elegy of the Moon Elegy of the Moon Artwork.jpg|An official concept artwork of Elegy of the Moon Etymology An elegy is a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem, especially a funeral song or a lament for the dead.Wikipedia entry on Elegy Notes and references Category:Areas